New Years 20092010 ONE SHOT
by StrawberryMopet
Summary: Emmett Swan arranges a special new years party, but under Bella's guidelines. What happens when people from their past turn up? What is Nessie's special birthday wish? just for this story Nessie's birthday is 3 days before New years


**Hello Everyone,**

**Here Is My New Years ONE SHOT Special!**

**AU/HUMAN**

Bella's POV

"No Emmett, I don't want a big party for her" I said for the five thousandth time. "She is only 6 years old; so why does she need a 'massive birthday bash'." Emmett was my irritating older brother. He had dark curly hair and brown eyes like me, but was blessed with dimples which apparently women found irresistible. Women like Rosalie Hale. My first impression of Rosalie was that she was nice when she wanted to be, but with her blonde hair, violet blue eyes and a body that would make a supermodel jealous, I still found her intimidating. Very intimidating. But being Emmett's little sister, he wanted us to bond. He said that she was the love of his life or something along those lines.

Anyway, Emmett being the annoying brother he is, wanted to give my one year old daughter Renesmee a birthday party. But by party he meant, an excuse to get drunk and be found in a gutter the next morning. Not the kind of atmosphere you want for you one year old. "Well how about for New Years then. Its only three days after Nessie's birthday, I suppose I could wait an extra three long days" he stuck his bottom lip out into a pout, begging me too be 'reasonable' as he would call it.

"Fine" I answered rolling my eyes. "If it is that important too you, but Ness is not to be there. Do you understand me Emmett? You have to find her a babysitter."

"Yes mom" he said in a sarcastic voice. I was about to respond when Rosalie smacked him hard on the back on his head. "Ouch Rosie, that hurt like hell!"

"Don't worry Bella, he'll find someone, or he will do it himself" she warned both him and myself. Emmett continued to rub the back of his head in pain and I attempted to hold in my laughter. My first impression of Rosalie had been wrong.

_Two Days Later At Nessie's Birthday Party_

"EMMETT SWAN! UPSTAIRS NOW!!!" Downstairs suddenly went quiet but I didn't care. I was so angry at Emmett right now; I swear all I could see was red. He came bouncing upstairs and into my bedroom with a huge grin on his face, but when he saw me it faded to a look of fear. "How many people did I say were allowed at Nessie's birthday party Emmett?" The angry tone had only faded slightly so I wasn't shouting, but it was still there.

"Actually sis, you didn't give me a number, so technically I did nothing wro…" But before I could finish I cut him off.

"EMMETT! WE AGREED THAT YOUR HUGE PARTY WAS FOR NEW YEARS NOT FOR NESSIE'S BIRTHDAY!" His mouth formed an 'o' shape and I knew he had forgotten. I rolled my eyes and said "Well, now you have a limit for New Years. There will be me, you, Rose and 3 other people, do you understand me?" I tried to sound strong but I'm not sure if it came out like I wanted it too.

"But Belllllllaaaaaaa" he whined.

"No Emmett, 3 people understand me?" I raised an eyebrow as if too say 'wanna mess with me Emmett?'

"Yes miss." I tried to hold in my laughter as he pouted, and was saved by my darling daughter's cries. I walked over too her crib and lifted her out, kissing her forehead. She was the most beautiful baby in the world, and it wasn't just a mother's opinion. Everywhere we went; random strangers off the street were complimenting her and saying how beautiful she was. And she just loved all the attention; she couldn't get enough of it. She would smile and giggle every time. Her bronze curls sat on her head delicately and crooked smile made everyone fall in love with her instantly. She truly is her father's daughter, even though her father doesn't know of her existence and never will.

He was my best friend throughout high school and college but everything changed the night of his fraternal twin sister's graduation party. And Nessie was the result. After that night we never spoke again. I moved too Seattle had the baby and then moved back to Forks. By which time it was too late too talk to him, even if I wanted too. He had gone off too college too become a doctor, which was the exact reason I hadn't told him. We were so young, and his parents were so proud that he had been accepted into Dartmouth. We couldn't hold him back.

I changed and fed Nessie quickly and put on her little blue dress with matching blue shoes and a bow in her hair. She smiled up at me and I kissed her forehead, carrying her down the stairs and into the room full of people. The room filled into a big awing session. The whole of the town seemed to be in our living room.

"Isabella!" a high pitched voice shrieked. I spun around to see Mrs Newton, Mrs Stanley, Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton all heading towards us.

"Brace yourself Kiddo" I whispered in Nessie's ear, and she giggled softly. "Hi Mrs Stanley, Jess, Mrs Newton, Mike. Thanks for coming." Both of the parents started to make faces at Ness while Mike and Jess started too talk to me.

"So Bella how's the love life?" Mike said, winking at me. _Ewww_ I thought too myself. I honestly didn't know what too say, but thankfully Jess didn't give me any time to answer.

"Stop pestering the poor girl Mike." I could tell that jealousy was spiralling through her body. I almost internally laughed.

"So Bella, is that fine brother of yours single?" The questions were just getting more and more awkward, and Nessie could sense it. She started tugging on my hair and saying "Momma, I'm hungry, can we go and get cakey now?" and I had too fight back the smile.

"Anything for the birthday girl, common baby lets go and choose your candles from the kitchen. Yeah?" I don't know who I was talking too, Nessie or everyone else but a pathway cleared, towards the kitchen. But before I could reach the end a small figure got in my way. She had pixie black hair and bright green eyes. Alice.

"Heyy Bella, long time no see. What have you been up too? We so need to go shopping! And who is this darling little girl here? I know she is your daughter but…" I cut her off before she could continue with her 21 Questions.

"Whoa, chill. Come with me too the kitchen, and we can talk while after the party baby girl." I walked slowly into the kitchen and Nessie squealed and started to pick out candles too put on her cake that I had made myself from scratch.

I carried the cake while Emmett carried Nessie, and soon everyone was huddled around the dining room table, where Nessie sat thinking of what too wish for.

"Ummmm, a pwony?" She said out loud and I kissed her forehead.

"No sweetie, wish for something you want deep down in your heart, something you've always wanted. But don't tell us. Okay?"

"Ok mommy" she replied and blew out her candles.

The rest of the party went smoothly, well as smoothly as it could, and soon it was just myself sitting on the sofa with Alice, and Nessie curled up asleep in my lap, Emmett with Rosalie on his lap and Roses brother Jasper. Jasper, Emmett and Rose seemed deep in conversation so I took the time too talk too Alice.

"Okay Alice, one question at a time….. Go." I turned and began to stroke Nessie's hair while she slept.

"So what's your daughter's name?" I knew I needed to change the subject fast. It wouldn't help if her brother heard about Nessie.

"Her name is Renesmee Carlie." I was careful to avoid saying her last name. Her full name was Renesmee Carlie Masen Cullen, but I couldn't say that. Alice would guess who the father was if I did. Even Emmett and Rosalie didn't know her full name so I wasn't likely too tell Alice.

"That's such a pretty name Bella. Ok next question. What have you been up too?" I could have sworn I heard her mumble "since you left my brother" but it must have been my ears tricking me.

"Ermm… Not much to be honest, I've gotten an online degree in English Literature, and looking after this devil of a child." She laughed at the last bit and the smiled sadly. I didn't want her pity; I loved my life and my daughter. I wouldn't change anything.

She bent her head towards me slightly and whispered "who is her father?" I froze. My hand seized its action and Ness began too awaken. _You're a life saver Nessie_ I thought too myself.

"I should probably take this one too bed" I said, standing up, cradling my now 6 year old in my arms.

She stood up too. "Ok, I actually need to get home; I have a guest that I have kind of abandoned. It was a great party Bella. Talk to you soon?"

"Yeah Alice. Bye" and with that I ran up the stairs.

"Mommy?" I heard my angel daughter say as I placed her in her bed. "Guess what I wished fwor!"

"I don't know sweetie, what did you wish for?" I said calmly, stroking her hair.

"I wish for a Daddy." I almost burst into tears. The girl wanted her father, and I kept them apart.

"We shall see sweetheart now get some sleep, Uncle Em is coming to play with you tomorrow."

And with that she dozed off again. I kissed her forehead lightly and retreated to my room; where I cried myself too sleep over my daughters wish.

_Three Days Later, 2 Minutes Before The New Years Eve Party Guests Arrived_

"Emmett? Why is Nessie still here?" I asked my brother, who just looked at me like that cat that got the canary.

"She is staying with us tonight Bells."

"WHAT! EMMETT I TOLD YOU TOO GET A BABYSITTER!" I yelled at him.

"Calm down Bella, I agree with Emmett. There is nothing that will happen tonight that will influence your child. When you said only 6 people, Emmett took it seriously. He hired a fortune teller, who he included as part of the number. Trust me, it'll all be fine." Rosalie said. Something was going on and I didn't like not knowing about it.

_DING DONG_ my door bell rang, and I carried Nessie over too the door. She giggled. She always found that sound so funny and I had no idea why. I opened the door with my free hand and in walked Jasper and Alice.

"Heyy guys, come on in." Emmett boomed from behind me "Where is your plus one Alice?" I was completely confused.

"He is just in the car; he will be here in a few minutes. He is getting my stuff from the car." I left the door open for him and walked inside the living room. I stood in the doorway and watched them all getting comfortable.

The door slammed and Nessie squirmed too look over my shoulder. "Who are you?" she said in a sweet little shy voice. "My name is Edward, Edward Cullen." I froze. No, it couldn't be. I spun around and saw that it was indeed Edward. "What's your name little one?"

"Her name is Renessme" I said before she could and walking into the kitchen. I didn't want Nessie telling him that they had the same surname. I couldn't deal with it. Not now.

"Mommy, can Edward be my new daddy?" she asked, staring up at me with the eyes she copied off of Shrek 2 and the sweetest of hopeful smiles. I was going too kill Emmett for letting her watch it.

"I don't think so sweetie." Her face fell and it broke my heart.

"Why not?" her lip quivered and her eyes began to water. Seeing her like this made my eyes water, and a tear ran down my face.

"Why don't we talk about this in your room, we are less likely to be heard. Okay baby?"

"Ok mommy. I'll go upstairs right now. Meet me up there please momma."

"Of course baby, I'll be there in 10 minutes, so why don't you get changed into your PJ's." She nodded and left the room, tears still rolling down her cheeks. I sunk down too the floor against the counter tucked my knees into my chest, and let the tears come.

Edward's POV

I had been so happy too see Bella, and then she left into the kitchen. I didn't follow because she obviously didn't want to be around me. But when Renessme came into the living room crying, I knew something was wrong. I went over too her and crouched down in front of her. There were tears spilling over her tiny eyes and down her 6 year old cheeks. "What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"Mommy says you won't be my new daddy, and that makes me sad." I forced a smile on too my face and looked down at her, pulling her into a hug. She flung her short arms round my neck and I picked her up. She yawned and I laughed. "Will you carry my too my bedroom? I'm too tired to walk up the stairs." She pulled a face that looked like the cat out of Shrek 2 and I caved.

"Of course Renessme" I said smiling at her.

She smiled a crooked smile back and said "Call me Nessie."

_Nessie_ I smiled brightly and carried her too her room.

Bella's POV

When the tears stopped falling I stood up and walked into the living room. I tried to hide my face behind a curtain of hair, because there was no doubt that I had red, puffy eyes and a pink nose because I had been crying. The last thing I wanted was their sympathy. But unfortunately Alice saw what I was trying too do and came over too me.

"Bella, I know your secret. And if you don't tell it soon, I will." I continued to walk into the hallway, up the stairs and into Nessie's room where I found Edward sitting on Nessie's bed with her talking. They seemed to have not noticed that I was there so I stood and watched them.

"Momma told me that if I wish for something hard enough, and want it deep enough in my heart, it will come true. Is that right?"

"If your mom thinks it is true then it might be. I think it's true." I smiled as the two of them interacted, like a normal father and daughter. Ness had never had anything close to a fatherly figure. She had her uncles but it wasn't quite as close as she needed.

"Do you know what I want Edward?"

"What's that Nessie?"

"I want my Daddy too know where I am and come and live with Momma and me."

"What happened to your Daddy, Nessie, or don't you know?" Oh no, here it comes. I had in fact told Nessie that her father went to Dartmouth to become a doctor before I found out about her and that his surnames were Masen Cullen like hers. This is exactly what she repeated.

"My Momma and Daddy were friends before they had me, but he went to Darty mouth or somewhere to become a doctor."

I watched his body freeze. "What was his name Nessie?" That was when I stepped into the room, making my appearance known, but I was too late.

"His surnames are the same as mine, Masen Cullen." _Damn_ I thought. I watched his eyes widen and stare at me. His emerald eyes glistening with emotion. I shut the door and went too sit the other side of Nessie's bed.

"Nessie, its time for sleep sweetheart, ok?"

"Okay Mommy, Night Edward Night Mom." I kissed her forehead, tucking her in and dragged Edward out of the room, turning the light off as I went. As soon as we were out of her room, I shut the door and dragged him into my room.

"Edward please let me explain." I hoped he would actually allow me too talk, rather than talk to me. Thankfully he nodded and I began.

"Well, remember the night of Alice's birthday party?" He nodded, "well ummmm, how much do you remember?"

"I remember Emmett making us drink shots, and then I remember seeing your face. But after that I have nothing, why?"

"Well…. Ummmm…. I remember the whole night."

"After the shots, you dragged me onto the dance floor and we well danced." I felt the heat rising too my face knowing what I was going to say next. "Anyway, after we danced I led you upstairs because I wanted to tell you something." I took in a breath and out whooshed my next sentence in one word. "."

I paused and I saw him trying to separate the words.

"Oh" was all he said. _Awkward_ a voice in my head said.

The silence continued for what felt like an hour, before he spoke again.

"So I'm Nessie's dad?" He asked and I just nodded. "That's great." I looked up surprised. There was no shouting, yelling, tears, or anything. "But I don't get why you didn't tell me." _Ahhh he we go_ my brain said.

Emmett's POV **(ha! You're not going to find out yet!)**

"Oh mystic Alice, tell me my fortune" I said, turning m palms out onto the table.

"I see a woman" she said kind of creepily "She is a family member, she needs you. She cries in her sleep and longs for her heart, but it is already given to another."

I thought hard. The only female members of my family left were Bella, Nessie and Rosie. I would hate for any of them too be hurt in any way.

"Her baby is alone, but surrounded by people. She misses a man she has never met. Longs for his presence. But the end of the roads comes." She shook her head as if too clear away a thought.

"Ummmm ok Ali, you officially creep me out Pixy."

She just laughed and moved on too Rosalie, and then Jasper. That was when I noticed that Edward and Bella were missing. It had been well over an hour since Bella went upstairs.

The four of us crept upstairs and I noticed that Nessie's room was empty. We slowly made our way down the hall, checking every room as we went, until we reached Bella's room. I pushed open the door and was shocked by what I saw.

Bella lay on her bed asleep, with Edward on the other side of her bed and Nessie curled up in the middle asleep facing towards Bella. Edward gently stroked Nessie's hair as he watched Bella sleep in awe.

"Psssst Eddie?" I whispered loudly and his head snapped up. He couldn't move his body due to Bella's arms wrapped tightly around his stomach and Nessie's hands clutching his shirt.

He mouthed "I love Bella, hope you don't mind." And I just chuckled. I had known from day 1 that he loved Bella and the same feeling was shared by Bella towards Edward. I also knew that Edward was Nessie's father, despite the fact that Bella didn't want me too know. It was kind of obvious.

I waved him to lie back down and pushed everyone out of the room to give them their privacy. Everything would work out. I was sure of it.

**Heyy Guys!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY MUTUAL UNFRIEND GRACE!**

**Hope you liked it**

**SummerJane101**

**P.S. If you want me too add the conversation between Bella and Edward as another chapter then please review and ask for it!**


End file.
